Challanges for Nightclan
by XxHawktailxX
Summary: Challanges..
1. Chapter 1

_Characters in le challlange_

Gorsepaw; Brown she-cat with bright blue eyes -Apprentice

Cloudwhisper; White she-cat with bright blue eyes - Queen

Pebbleleaf ; Medcat - White she-cat with patches of grey and amber eyes

Mee/Hazelpaw (lol random name I came up with in my head) - Light brown she-cat with orange eyes, runt. (Apprentice)

_I was running in the forest when it happened. I didn't even have time to call for help. I was attacked, I couldn't fight back. I could barely see my paws in front of my face. The last thing I saw was the murderous eyes of my_ attacker.

Their bright blue eyes shone as they gazed at me as they had me in a pin.

'Ah... Hazelpaw...' They snarled I then realised it was Gorsepaw, her voice echoing around me.

'Gorsepaw stop!' Cloudwhisper shouted.

'It's too late the Darkforest has taken me in!' She screamed loudly. She clawed my neck as I clawed her stomach hoping for her to loose her grip bit she bit into my neck and began to shake me. I was smaller than her and had only recently become an apprentice, while Gorsepaw should have become a warrior several moons ago.

'GORSEPAW STOP!' Her mentor screamed.

'EVERYTIME YOU SAY THAT I WILL TIGHTEN MY GRIP!' She shouted through my fur in her mouth she clamped her jaw around my neck, her teeth pressing in I wriggled trying to get free but I couldn't move. She flung me at a tree and ran after me and dug her claws into my stomach ripping it apart, I clawed at her muzzle but she bit my paw and broke it. I let out a yowl and Cloudwhisper ran back to camp to get Pebbleleaf, the Medicine Cat. She laughed and mumbled 'Say goodbye to that pitfull clan..' and she dug her claw into the back of my neck but I felt her weight get moved off of me as I seen Cloudwhisper pinning her down.

'Oh you are a pathetic queen just go back to the camp or your kits will get it and you better not tell ANY cat back in that camp.. YOU HEAR ME?' She snarled.

'Uhh... Y-y-yes Gorsepaw..' She scrambled back to camp quickly but Gorsepaw fixed her gaze on my neck and snarled, the drool from her mouth hitting her paws she dug her teeth deep into my neck bursting a vien the blood went everywhere. I felt my body go weak and limp, she bit my neck and held me against the tree. 'Run lil' apprentice.. RUN!' She threw me across the ground and I hit my head hard. The world around me went black, I had fallen unconsious.

I woke up surrounded by dark trees everywhere and Gorsepaw's claw digging into my neck, she picked me and and carried me further into the darkness. 'Runt you better like it in Starclan.' She laughed. 'Say hello to Pebbleleaf for me!'

'Y-y-you killed Pebbleleaf...?' I mumbled.

'Yep, she was comming to save you and I bit her neck and jabbed my claws into the back of it, done she's dead!' She laughed.

'Your so mean...' I sighed.

'ME MEAN?' She tossed me at the tree and bit my neck deeply till the blood fell everywhere. 'YOU WANT TO SEE MEAN?' She yelled and pinned me down. She dug her crooked claw into my fur and dug it under and began trying to tear my fur off of my skin.

'STOP PLEASE!' I yelled and screamed. She bit my loose bit of fur and chucked me into a small circle of three tom cats.

'Take her to the pups and feed them...' She muffled.

'Yes Gorse!' They nodded. A huge black one picked me up and as he carried me the other two clawed my fur, pelt, neck, tail and nose making the blood drip off of me signalling the dogs.

'Yeah dogs its feeding time!' The tom chucked me into the twolegs fence and my blood spilled everywhere, as quick as sharks they all ran over and dug there teeth into my neck and tried to tear me apart.

'STOP!' Cloudwhisper yowled and the dogs ran back. I lay limp, my blood spilling everywhere. 'Oh Hazelpaw...' She licked my wounds and dabbed moss at them, she pulled me over the fence and out into the long grass and put dried leaves on my wounds.

'Cl-cl-Cloudwhisper is that you...?' I mumbled weakly.

'Yes, Hazelpaw. Just rest, you are weak and need food. I will catch you a vole.'

'Please s-s-stay...' I said quietly.

'No Hazelpaw.' She ran around smelling a vole out 'till she finaly got one and dropped it infront of me.

'T-thanks...' I said as I ate it weakly and soon fell asleep.

'Sleep well, Hazelpaw..' She sighed.

* * *

Yes i know it's over 700 words...


	2. Prophicies Challange

P= **Tallpine;** Dark brown tom with pale green eyes (Cedarfrost's brother)

4= **Cedarfrost;** Light brown tom with blue eyes (Tallpines brother)

X= **RiverClan**

Med - Silentwhispers ; White she cat with pale blue eyes. (mee)

Streamstar ; Silver she cat with sea green eyes.

* * *

I tossed and turned all night until I finally fell asleep, the moon shone down into a dark area. I realised I was dreaming. I seen a tall pine and a cedar covered in frost. A small tom padded forward and looked up, one eye was pale green and the other blue.

"Two will become one, four will become five again. The Pine will fall and the Cedar will rise. One will betray the other." The tom faded but the two trees stood opposite each other. A tom with pale green eyes stood on the Pine and a tom with blue eyes stood on the Cedar. The tom upon the Pine flung himself across the gap between the two trees but the blue eyed tom just stood there and did not flinch. The pine fell and the green eyed tom lay motionless, sprawled beneath the Cedar tree not moving a single muscle. I saw the Cedar tree grow and the frost turned to stars and then it all faded. The four trees were before me and a fifth tree grew and clouds clouded the sky. I realised it was a message from starclan. I woke up back in Riverclan camp.

"Silentwhispers, you were mewing in your sleep.." Tallpine moaned, I recognised his pale green eyes from my dream then Cedarfrost padded over beside him.

"Are you ok? Did starclan send you a message?" Cedarfrost asked, his blue eyes were the same from the dream.

"Yeah.." I said then it came all together in my head, the tall pines symbolized Tallpine and the frosted Cedar tree symbolized Cedarfrost. It was clear, Tallpine would betray the clan and the clouds symbolized the return of Skyclan. It all made sence..

Several moons on I had told Streamstar and the cats of the prophecy but only me and Streamstar the secret behind it, Cedarfrost chased Tallpine out of camp then I realised the prophecy was coming true..

"Where are you going Tallpine?" Cedarfrost asked as they arrived between two trees, one a cedar and one a pine.

"Here to end you..." He turned around his green eyes blazing.

"You wouldn't, we are brothers!" Cedarfrost said.

"Will you bet your life on that?!" Tallpine snarled while laughing, Cedarfrost thought to himself, "no.." Tallpine launched himself at Cedarfrost and bit his neck and flung him over onto his back and clawed his underbelly, but Cedarfrost didn't give up he clawed his muzzle and pushed him off and pinned down tightly and bit his ear and ripped it off and clawed his underbelly then his eyes blinding him quickly.

"YOU MOUSEBRAIN!" Tallpine yelled and bit his neck and flung him at a tree and ran over and clawed his neck ripping his fur and kept going. Cedarfrost clawed him and pushed him to the floor and clawed his muzzle and bit his neck, Cedarfrost's eyes blazed with anger and yelled, "YOU TRAITOR!" He jabbed his claws into Tallpine's neck and killed him quickly. A pine tree fell and landed over Tallpine's lifeless body.

"What have I done..." Cedarfrost looked around worried and he panicked, I walked over and seen the tree and Tallpines paws lying out beneath the tree.

"What have you done Cedarfrost.." I said nervously.

"I don't know, he threatened to kill me.." He said almost crying, "I'm going to be exiled!" He yelped.

"You won't, you completed part of the prophecy, you won't be exiled." I said.

"Prophecy?" He asked.

"Yeah... It basically said that you and Tallpine would fight and Tallpine would die, and that Skyclan would return..." I said quietly.

"Wow.. But where is Skyclan?" He asked.

"I don't know, but they will return.." I said, "when they do, we will have to be ready we don't know what they will do, they could come back and attack every clan in the forest or they may come back and be peaceful, I just hope the four clans wont fall."

"We should go back to camp Silentwhispers, we need to tell them about Tallpine..." He said.

"Your right," we began padding back to camp, a loud yowl rang through the forest, "what or who was that!" I said.

"I don't know, that what scares me...!" His voice croaked, "common we need to get back to camp!" We kept running and arrived at camp.

"STREAMSTAR!" We yelled.

"Yes?" She says calmly.

"I completed my side of the prophecy..." Cedarfrost said quietly.

"Oh my.. Please come into my den," she said and lead them into the leader's den. "You did well to stand against him, it would have been hard but I am proud of you. All we have to do know is wait for Skyclan's return..."

"Well... We heard a loud yowl from high up..." I said nervously.

"Oh my.." Streamstar muttered..

* * *

I'm sorry I didn't have this up sooner, it took me forever to get the dream prophecy.


End file.
